The Start Of The End
by 7BlackDiamonds
Summary: Serena was to become Neo Queen Serenity and the world was to see peace. However, no one knew of the murderous plot to steal everything Serena ever loved was at hand. The past and future only hope lies in the bond shared between Serena and Destiny.


Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own any part of Sailor Moon

* * *

The Start of the End

Prologue

"Are you ok?" asked Serena.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ok, you took a really nasty hit in the head a while ago," said Serena while helping a girl

off the ground. Serena was walking by the park, on her way to see Darien, when out of now where she

saw this girl accidently get hit behind the head with a Frisbee. The girl couldn't have been more

then 16 years old. She wore solid black jeans and T-shirt, and her hair was wrapped in a purple and

black colored bandana with only her face shown.

"What's you name?" asked Serena, after she finally managed to lift the young girl off the ground.

Serena was stunned by the big silver loop earrings that hung from the girl ears. Serena wondered if she

was apart of the circus crew that just arrived the night before.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think" the young looking girl managed to finally answer, while staring at the

scene around her. A park was the last place she expected to be with children on swings, bicyclists

riding past, and lovers holding hands.

"My name is Destiny," she added before Serena could ask the 'What's wrong' question written on

her face.

"Hi, Destiny my name is Serena. I think you should sit down because it looks like you're about to

pass out."

"No I'm fine," replied Destiny.

"But, the life you know is about to end tonight Sailor Moon, if you don't listen and do what I say"

"Whaaatt," was the only thing Serena could say.

'How does she now who I am', thought Serena.

"Listen closely Sailor Moon because my time here is short. I come from the past and the future to

warn you about tonight. After, your date with Darien, you will go home and find a woman dressed in

emerald garments in your bed. She will kill you before you even know she's there, and take your place

as Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity," Destiny tried to keep her words as frank as possible

in order to help Serena understand.

"She wants your birthright, 'our birthright' destiny added to herself, and considers you to be her

mortal enemy," continued Destiny.

"Who are you?" asked Serena, while debating between believing Destiny or calling the Scouts.

"Listen!!!" screamed Destiny, stopping Serena thoughts for a moment.

"Stay with Darien tonight, all night. Do not leave until day break and the threat will pass. He will let

you stay tonight," commanded Destiny.

"How do you know all this?" asked a stunned Serena.

"Serena there is many things in this world past and future that you do not know and will not need

to worry about as long as you live, so do as I say or you will die tonight.'

"Why should I believe you?" asked Serena.

"My name is Destiny but I am also called Sailor Eternal," replied Destiny as she began

her transformation.

Suddenly, lights start shining out from everywhere around Destiny, wrapping her in crystal diamonds from

head to toe, until she begins to float in the air, and in one stunning bright light Destiny now warring her

sailor suit, wings, and flaming tiara stood in front of Serena.

"I am a protector much like you Serena," said Sailor Eternal.

"Please try to understand, the one seeking your death and acquiring your life will alter the time stream,

and the natural flow of the universe which will cause Shiva, the destroyer, to come and end her reign and

all those that follow her. I'm warning you now for many reasons but most of all because I will need your

help to destroy her once and for all."

"I don't," Serena began to say, when Sailor Eternal cut her off.

"My time is up," Sailor Eternal announced and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Wait!" said Serena while she attempted to get a hold of herself.

Just then Serena realized crowds of people remained in the park, but they didn't seem to noticed a thing.

Dazed, Serena stared out at the crowds wondering if she imaged the whole thing. Then, a small kid came

over to where she stood, and asked where the women his brother hit with the Frisbee went. He explained

how his brother wanted to apologize before they went home but was scared of getting into trouble.

"I'm not sure," said Serena, as she turned and darted towards Darien's apartment.


End file.
